


Rain Dance

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: What do broken umbrellas and puddles have to do with a very wet cat? Read on and find out! A continuation of Rising Water.





	Rain Dance

It was raining and normally Adrien hated the rain. However since the battle with Aquis and revealing himself as Chat Noir to Marinette he had found that he didn't mind falling sky water nearly as much these days. Marinette and Adrien were an official item and although it ruffled several feathers and won Alya as well as Nino over a hundred bucks a piece, Adrien was loving every second of time he spent with her. They were finally both back in school since they had both gotten sick from being out in the rain from Aquis' battle and Adrien was determined to take her out to eat for a proper date. He had planned to go to one of the outdoor cafes but now it would seem that his hopes were dashed due to the rain. Pressing his head against the glass he leaned against the edge of the window sill waiting for the bell to finally ring.

Marinette seeing his frown came over to pat him on the back with a chuckle and whispered. "If you had ears they would be drooping. What's the matter kitty?"

Adrien pouted. "I wanted to take you to lunch but its raining."

Marinette ruffled a hand through Adriens hair and he sighed leaning into the touch. "Well we can go to my house and get something to eat. I know you like our quiche and sandwiches."

Adrien perked up immediately but before he could answer Alya broke in with a squeal. "Oh my god that is so freaken adorable! Stay still I need a picture!"

Marinette and Adrien turned to the snapping of a camera and Marinette rolled her eyes "Are you going to do that every time we get near each other?" Marinette demanded and Alya snickered

"Yep until you stop being so darn cute together I will be here snapping away!"

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the lunch bell finally rang and Marinette tugged Adrien forward. "Come on lets go get some food alone and away from nosy friends."

Alya pouted then raised her phone up taking yet another picture with a grin as they grabbed their things and darted out the door.  
It wasn't raining hard as they exited the building and raised their umbrellas to the sky. Adrien had bought her a red polka dotted one since he hadn't been able to find the clear one she had lost when Aquis had attacked before. His was a simple black affair and after fighting with it for several seconds he managed to get it open although it flipped inside out at first. With Marinettes giggling help he finally managed to right the stupid thing although one of the bars was now bent at an odd angle. Still the umbrella would do the job of keeping him dry till they got to her house although he made a mental note to buy a new one. Together they started the journey to Marinette house with Adrien practically darting about with nervous energy causing Marinette to laugh.

"I thought my kitty hated the rain!" Marinette called as he skipped in place several steps ahead.

"I did until I found a warm home and comfy lap to sleep in during storms. Now I am purrfactly cat-tent with them." Adrien replied

Marinette groaned "I thought we agreed you wouldn't torture me with puns…"

"I would never agree to such a cat-astrophic thing Princess!" Adrien replied with a grin turning so that he was walking backwards.  
Her eyes rolled heavenward and grinning like a fool he swiped at the water falling from the edge of the umbrella then flicked it at Marinette.

"Ghaa Adrien!" she squealed then in the next instant she returned fire missing as he leapt back.

Unfortunately for him however he was right at the end of the sidewalk and managing to land right on the edge of the curb Adrien lost his balance. His umbrella swung wildly as he plunged backwards with a yelp landing right in the middle of a deep puddle. Instantly he was soaked through even as he leapt back up with a yowling hiss that sent Marinette into near hysterical laughter.

"Serves you right!" She gasped as Adrien leveled an annoyed glare in her direction. Grimacing at the wetness and hearing Plagg grumble from his pocket Adrien shook himself although he didn't yet move. If his umbrella was simply messed up before there was no coming back now form he clearly broken angle it sat at. With a grumble Adrien ignored it and the rain to give Marinette his best kitten eyes a plan forming deep within the depths of his mind.

"Adrien are you ok?" Marinette asked and he grinned as she moved closer to make sure he really was alright.

"I'm soaked." He whined making sure he was still standing in the deepest part of the puddle.

"I have some of your clothes at my house you can dry off and change once we get there." Marinette answered still giggling as she came within arm's reach.

"Oh good then I can get more wet." Adrien snickered and pulled her to him as he leapt into the air coming down with a giant splash.

Marinette squealed as she stumbled back out of the splash zone arms flailing and tripped. Adrien darted forward catching her before she hit the ground snatching the umbrella from the air as her hands grabbed his shirt. Time seemed to pause around them as he held her in a deep swoon one arm keeping her up the other tilting the umbrella away so rain fell on her upturned startled face. Then her cheeks flooded with color and her chest swelled with indignation.

"I am going to skin…MPPP!" Marinette began only to be interrupted as he pulled her up snug against his chest and kissed her into silence.  
The rain started to fall harder but neither one of them noticed absorbed with each other and the fire that was coming to life between them.

"Hot dam sexy time!" a voice crowed from right behind them and Adrien yanked Marinette to her feet spinning her behind him as they broke apart.  
Turning as one they found a flabbergasted Nino holding a large purple umbrella over him and Alya who was of course recording the whole thing on her phone.

"Please don't let us interrupt you guys! Keep going!" Alya called and snickered as they both turned bright red.

"Alya!" Marinette whined

Alya cackled gleefully waving her phone and pulling the still stunned Nino away down the street yelled back. "Have fun on your lunch date! I have everything I wanted!"  
Marinette groaned as Adrien picked up her umbrella trying to shield her from the rain at least a little even though they were both soaked and in need of a change of clothes now.

"I could transform and use Cataclysm on it." Adrien murmured in Marinette's ear startling a giggle out of her.

"And if you did what would your excuse be?" Marinette asked turning to face him with mock seriousness.

"The sanity of my poor girlfriend and my safety as her boyfriend." Adrien answered straight faced thinking of her father Tom as he spoke.

Marinette snorted "I don't think that's a very good excuse however we really should get to my house and get out of these wet clothes before one of us catches a cold again."

Adrien grinned at her "Well then since we are already wet…" He started and Marinette leveled a glare at him.

"Don't even think about it." Marinette snapped but it was already too late. Sweeping one arm around her he jumped forward dragging her splashing through the puddle once more.

"Adrien!" she screeched and he laughed darting away from her flailing fists as he collapsed the umbrella before it got damaged.

Still laughing he ran up the street with Marinette close behind yelling promises of skinning her least favorite cat. As they crossed the final street before the bakery Adrien paused for a second and spun to face her as Marinette leapt at him kicking water as she came. Adrien caught her with another bout of laughter before spinning her in a circle and taking one of her hands in his. Her free hand shifted to his shoulder as he slid his to her hip and then he was dragging her off down the street in an impromptu dance through the pouring rain. The irritation on her features almost instantly melted away and her laughter rang like a bell over the sidewalk as they danced down it. People dodged them as they swung each other around dancing to a tune only the two of them could hear much less understand. Some people probably thought they were nuts but it didn't matter to them one bit as they danced their way to the bakery's front door. Spinning her out one final time Adrien pulled her close and dropped her into a swoon once more. At this point they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe and the door behind them jingled open interrupting what could have been a romantic kiss.

"You two goofballs get in here and dry off! Sabine has lunch ready for you!" Tom called with a laugh.

Lifting Marinette back to her feet they did just that blushing the whole time. The lunch Sabine had made was fantastic and it made Adrien wish he could stay with Marinette every hour of every day. Being with her made him warm and happy in a way he hadn't felt since him mom had disappeared. All too soon it was time for them to head back to school and as they got ready Marinettes phone dinged. Adrien was the closest to it and he picked it up nearly choking when he saw the picture on it.  
It was a picture of him and Marinette kissing in the rain. He held her in a deep swoon as she clung to his shirt his free hand holding the umbrella just off to the side of them. Both of their eyes were closed and there were perfect round raindrops crowning their hair. Rain shimmered all around them causing the background to be fuzzy which only amplified the sweetness of the picture. All in all it was a romantically adorable picture and Adrien texted it to himself before handing the phone to Marinette.

"I'm going to kill her." Was all Marinette said as she blushed and Adrien snickered  
They went out the bakery and Marinette opened her spotted umbrella noticing for the first time that Adrien didn't have his anymore.

"Where is your umbrella?" Marinette asked

"I forgot to pick it up. Its ok though it was busted and I don't mind sharing." Adrien replied as he shrugged his shoulders a little sheepish.

Marinette glanced up at the umbrella "I don't think its big enough…" she muttered then yelped as Adrien swept her up into his arms bridal style.

"It is like this princess!" he crowed darting out into the rain.

"You dork!" Marinette laughed as he ran with her in his arms back to school.

Jumping over a large puddle in the street Adrien gave her a grin that usually only graced Chats features. "Yes but I am your dork." He answered

Marinette kissed his cheek and smiled "Silly Kitty." She whispered snuggling against him as he purred his steps slowing until he was walking. A few minutes later they arrived and of course the moment they got there Alya had to take another picture complete with squeals of cuteness. This caused Marinette to leap from his arms bright red all the while shouting death threats at her friend as she dropped the umbrella and gave chase. Even later still a picture showed up in a text from Alya of the two of them under the umbrella Marinette curled against him in his arms, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. The look on his own face was one of love and adoration and he could feel himself blush even as he hit save. After a moment he hit reply and sent

–Thanks Alya, this is the best one yet.


End file.
